The Perfect Storm
by Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown
Summary: loosely based off of the film the perfect storm. Sesshomaru's fishing boat is caught in the middle of "the perfect storm". how does Rin deal with it, only getting updates about his situation through a small radio at the town bar? Alternate ending added
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or The Perfect Storm. **

**Ok so I should be updating Broken, but I only have 5 minutes while I'm taking a break from studying. Exams are in 3 days! Ahh! But anyways! This is loosely based on the movie The Perfect Storm. It's not supposed to be identical, so a lot of it is different, please no flames on that. **

_The Perfect Storm: _

She was stuck in the bar. Watching the news with her friends, hoping for good news. Kagome sat to her left, awaiting news that her husband would come home safely. Kagome knew she should be home with hers and Inuyasha's child, but there was no power. Everyone in town was gathered at the little tavern listening for the terrible news they all knew was coming.

Rin felt like the whole world was crashing in around her. She could hear the crash of thunder. The pounding of the rain against the small building. The howling wind. But none of it mattered. She'd still walked there. Besides the natural chaos outside, everything was quite. The whole town was holding their breaths, and she was no exception.

Her fiancé was out there. Sesshomaru. She'd told him not to go out. She wanted him to quit. He'd only recently agreed. He would stop after their wedding.

There was only a small ray of hope that was shining through the dark clouds, and it was that the _Andrea Gail _was farther east than the storm. There was no way they could be in the middle of it.

She knew they'd been warned. They couldn't be stupid enough to try and go through it. There was no way.

Then she heard it.

The world actually crashing down around her.

It was too much.

There, through the radio, her loves voice shined through. But after the split second of relief, Kagome was in her arms.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Sesshomaru's voice rang in her ears as she repeated his words.

'_we're not waiting out the storm. We're going through-' _

Then the static ended his call. It was obvious that they had just entered the storm.

Both Kagome and Rin knew that was the last time they would hear from their loved ones.

The whole bar silence.

It seemed as if nature itself had quieted.

Rin couldn't breathe, but she refused to cry. Kagome was crying enough for the both of them.

She just held her sister-in-law.

Or at least her supposed-to-be-sister-in-law.

The radio came back to life and soon two scientists began debating the severity of the storm.

In the end they'd both agreed that it was the worst storm to ever hit. It was a once in a life time experience. They'd called it "the perfect storm."

With the passing hours, the storm only got worse, making it impossible to leave. Making it impossible for Kagome to see her child.

The owner supplied everyone there with free food and water, but no one ate.

The suspense was too much. No one spoke. No one ate. No one drank. No one moved.

As the night progressed, everyone faced the truth. Their friends, their loved ones, their family, they weren't coming home. It was one of the downsides to living in a small fishing community. Everyone knew everything, but at the same time, exactly what the town needed. People to lean on. People to face the tragedy with.

People started moving around, started eating, and started drinking, but barely. It was only when they couldn't put it off any longer.

Within a few days, the storm passed and everyone slowly left the bar.

The damage was terrible. It was like someone had poured salt into their wounds.

Some people gladly took control of cleaning up the town, looking for any type of distraction from thinking about their friends. Other, took things much worse. They ignored the fact that their car was somewhere in the ocean. They ignored the fact that a tree was in the middle of their bedroom. All they did was lock themselves away from the rest of the world.

Rin didn't want to lock herself in her house like other were doing. To her it would just be a reminder of what it was like waiting for the storm to pass.

Rin didn't really remember doing anything those two weeks. Gradually her house was clean, her yard was clear and her little boat was found somewhere north of the docks. It was ruined, but at least she had located it. She couldn't stay at her house though. Even though it was clean, everything reminded her of _him_. At the moment she couldn't even bring herself to say his name.

She stayed with Kagome at a hotel while they waited for any type of news.

They just wanted proof. But it didn't look like they would get any.

At the end of those two weeks, the town looked good. The only proof of the storm even happening was that there were barely any boats in the harbor.

It was like a slap in the face to walk by and see it so empty.

_Ghost town. _

That was the best way to describe it.

No one walked around town. There was no laughter.

It was like a giant cloud hung over the town.

The cloud only thickened when the newest news reached the town.

There had been 6 search and rescue teams searching for the many missing boats. Looking for any sign of life. Of hope. But after two weeks, they all pulled out of the search.

That was the first time Rin had cried over _his _death.

She couldn't stop the tears as the truth hit her like a boulder.

The funeral was simple and only had pictures of the lost team members.

One of the other man's wife put it best. "Those of us who have been left behind must deal with the fact that we have no bodies to burry. We have no tombstones to leave flowers. We have no place to mourn and remember. Only in our hearts."

Rin was able to hold in her tears for the whole ceremony. She knew he'd died doing what he loved. She also knew he'd died trying to come back to her. That was her light that shined through the clouds. That he'd fought to come back to her.

She watched as the town put up a plaque with the names of the fishermen. They were added onto the wall of men and woman lost at sea.

_**Sesshomaru. **_

The name seemed to glow. She could no longer resist saying that glorious name. _Sesshomaru._

The words 'only in our hearts' repeated in her mind.

Walking through the town, she realized, the words were wrong.

They did have a place to mourn and remember.

The docks.

Rin ran as fast as she could to the place she'd met him. It was summer 4 years before and she was with her friend Kagome. They'd gone to meet Kagome's boyfriend and when they arrived Rin met Sesshomaru. It was an accident. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she got her toe caught in a crack. She was near the edge so when she fell, she was going to land in the water. Luckily Sesshomaru caught her, giving her a stern warning about being careful near his boat. There was something about the way he talked. The way he'd caught her even though he could've let her fall. The way she kept seeing him around town. The way her heart beat faster when he was around.

When she arrived at the end of the dock now, she was numb. It was cold out, but that didn't faze her. In a way she was checking to see if his boat would sail up and they would all be fine. She would marry Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's child would have his father and they would all live happily ever after.

It, of course, didn't happen.

She didn't know how long she stood there watching the water, but before she knew it, it was sun set.

That was when Kagome found her.

Kagome walked past Rin and sat on the edge of the dock. Rin started walking towards her friend but Kagome stopped her.

"Watch your step." Her emotionless voice broke Rin's heart.

Rin looked down to see that the board Sesshomaru had covered the dock in to cover cracks and holes, was gone. She shakily sat beside her friend, only now noticing that Kagome had a large bouquet of flowers resting on her lap.

"She was wrong." Kagome started. "There is a place for us to leave flowers. There is a place for us to mourn and remember."

Rin smiled. She'd just been thinking the same thing.

"here." Kagome handed Rin white roses, keeping the red ones for herself. "I knew you'd be here."

"It wasn't really planned…" Rin started, but then allowed the silence to fill the air around them. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.

The sun had set hours before, and Rin sat watching the crescent moon. It reminded her so much of Sesshomaru and that little crescent moon he wore on the gold necklace around his neck.

Finally, both girls gave into their fatigue and got up. Rin kissed each rose before gently placing them into the water. "Sleep well mon amor." She whispered.

Kagome mimicked Rin's actions before they both turned to leave.

.

.

.

.

**~ Ok so I will redo this story once exams are done, but tell me if I should or if it would just be a waste of time.**

** ~Summer~ **


	2. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING... **

**OH and if you really want to... you could check out my story BROKEN. It's almost done but HEY! checking out the final chapter cant be that hard right?**

**Alternate ending:**

**The Perfect Storm: **

It had been a little over a month since the funeral. The town was more or less the same as before, besides the heavy grief that still hung over the town.

Each night since the funeral Kagome and Rin returned to the pier and continued to drop roses into the ocean. Rin always brought white roses and Kagome continued to bring red. They symbolized their loved ones favourite colors. The pain never faded, but at one point, it numbed a bit. But only in her mind. Rin's heart continued to clench and ach every moment of every day. The only relief she actually got from the pain had been the week before. No one knew but her, but she was pregnant.

Of course it was Sesshomaru's child. Who else's would it be? She was two months in, but hadn't realized the month before, being too busy with cleaning the wreckage the storm left and too upset with Sesshomaru's death.

The rest of the fishermen's wives soon picked up Kagome and Rin's strange habit and followed them to the docks. But none of them stayed as long as Kagome and Rin did. Most came and dropped two daises into the water, bowed their heads and left.

Not them though. They stayed and sat at the end, watching the horizon until midnight.

Some nights, Kagome would bring hers and Inuyasha's child, Shiori, but on those nights, Shiori would fall asleep by 10 before Kagome left to take her home. Then Rin would sit and watch on her own, ending up staying later than normal.

Tonight was one of those nights, it was 9:30 and the sun had set awhile before. Rin was waiting for Shiori to sleep and for Kagome to leave, allowing her some alone time.

Everyone stared quietly at the horizon. There was nothing interesting out there that they could see. Just a few flashing lights in the dark back drop.

Shiori started to giggle. For some strange reason, the girl wasn't tired that night. She was probably adjusting to the late nights. "Look Mommy. A Bright light" the 6 year old smiled.

The two adults looked at what the girl was pointing at and sure enough, there was a bright light coming towards the docks.

They thought nothing of it, a lot of boats docked there for the night, so they both turned back to the horizon.

"I'm pregnant." Rin blurted.

Kagome's jaw dropped. The older girl wanted to question her friend farther, but the boat with the bright light was blowing its horn.

It annoyed both girls. It was late and it was during the week. Didn't those people know that most of the town was asleep by then? They continued to blow the horn and finally both girls stood; ready to yell at the captain, when it turned to pull into their port.

"Oh hell no." Kagome said rather loudly. Everyone knew that the wives continued to pay for the spot in memory of their husbands.

"Hope this spot isn't taken…" A loud voice screamed over the boats engine.

Both girls froze, knowing the voice, but neither could speak. It was the 6 year old Shiori that broke the silence. "DADDY!" Kagome started to cry as the boat slowly docked. Inuyasha jumped over the railing and quickly tied the boat up before running and embracing Kagome.

Rin looked away and watched as the rest of the crew, only 4 were actually missing, got off the boat and left for their homes. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was one of the men unaccounted for. She stared at the boat in shock. Her hopes had risen when Inuyasha got off the boat, but she should've known.

She was staring at nothing by then. Everything was blank. Her baby would have no father. At first she was happy to have a reminder of Sesshomaru, but now it seemed scary.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shiori were long gone. And now the whole dock was dark and quiet.

The tears started falling from her eyes. It was the second time she'd shed tears over the loss of her fiancé/father of her child, but if you saw her, it didn't look like she was crying.

Then the lights on the boat turned on.

Sesshomaru stood there, staring wide eyed at Rin.

"Rin…?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Sesshomaru…?" She said, equally shocked.

He ran to the edge of the boat and hopped over the edge, landing in front of her. He didn't stop to look at her, instead and ran and took her into his arms. "Rin!" He laughed whole heartedly. He thought she would've left by then; he'd taken so long coming up. He'd been turning everything off below the boat and told everyone they didn't need to help, they could just go home. But seeing her there waiting made the month trapped in the ocean worth it. "I'm so sorry…" He mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Don't be…" She smiled.

Ooo

**OK so that's the alternate ending for you:) hope you like it and tell me if you want me to rewrite this, but personally I like this ending :) and the whole chapter! I wasn't going to make it, just because it was a bad day when I wrote it, but your reviews made me want to :) so thanks. It also probably helped that today is the guy I like's birthday :) **

**~Summer :)**


End file.
